creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skepolo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Username: 666 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:46, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey you 05kalade44309 (talk) 00:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC)kalealaderinboye Re: Edit An edit that fixes a grammatical, punctuation, spelling, capitalization, wording issue, etc. On the topic of wording edits, the section you are editing must be incorrect in order to be edited. Please avoid turning contractions into two words or changing a descriptive word (unless improperly used) to something else. I would recommend completely reading through a story as opposed to making a number of small edits multiple times. Please note that with region-specific spelling (color/colour), both forms are accepted here. You can also add categories to stories that need them, but I strongly suggest looking over the genre listing for rules/descriptions of categories. Let me know if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, July 3, 2015 (UTC) AND WHY "NO"? Did like SG order you to avoid any message from me!??!?? Fuckin' hell. You're in You're a judge! It'll be cool to have some Trollpasta input on this. Thanks for volunteering! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:35, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Judging Jeff Hi Skepolo, As part of the team, we should have a form of communication. Using email will be easier. Mine is: ant.marakis1996@gmail.com Send me an email so I can have yours. I will let the others know too and when I have all the judges' emails, I will send them to everyone on the team. That way you won't have to expose your email (mine is a temp one). Also, Underscorre will be posting the main contest blog. He has already written a draft. Check out his message on my talk page. Your input will certainly be appreciated. MrDupin (talk) 22:36, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Contest - It Begins! Hey ! This is just to let you know that the Jeff the Killer rewrite contest has begun! Please message , who is taking on the role of head judge, so he can figure out some way of establishing off-site communication about this. Thanks so much for your help in judging this, it's really helpful. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:36, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent Hey Skepolo, I just sent you the details of the other judges. Tell me if I messed anything up. MrDupin (talk) 12:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nah, either way is fine. I'm English and I always write in British English here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:59, October 16, 2015 (UTC) JtK Contest Hey Skepolo, have you checked your email? The contest judging period ends in roughly a week. MrDupin (talk) 17:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I've sent you another email. MrDupin (talk) 15:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent I've sent another, final (hopefully) email. MrDupin (talk) 22:08, November 20, 2015 (UTC)